


Don't Stop Moving

by primalgreen



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primalgreen/pseuds/primalgreen
Summary: Mustang and Hawkeye take a coffee break, but things don't feel quite right.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Don't Stop Moving

**Author's Note:**

> HI I wrote this in 2012 and have left it completely untouched, please enjoy!!!

Mustang’s eyes shot open with a gasp as he felt a pain in his shoulder. He looked up to see his Lieutenant leaning over him with a sharp pen.  
“It’s time for our coffee break, sir.” Hawkeye moved in for another hit, only to have her pen snatched out of her hand by her commanding officer.

  
“Okay, I’m awake, let’s go,” Roy shot out of his chair, slapped his coat on and made his way out of Central Command, admiring the clear sky. “Today’s a nice day, huh.” He turned to Riza, who responded with one of her subtle smiles.  
They quickly made their way down the bustling street to that one place that had the best coffee in Central.

  
“This coffee is good, but you really can’t beat the one near my apartment in East City.” The Lieutenant sighed as the soldiers sat down with their drinks.  
They’d been talking for about ten minutes when it happened. Riza was mid-sentence when Roy’s vision started getting blurry. He tried to scream but nothing came out, his mouth gaping hopelessly as his senses began to fade, one by one, with the last to abandon him being his hearing.  
In his agony and frustration, the last thing he heard before his consciousness left him was Riza screaming his name, over and over. However, even after struggling so hard to stay with his Queen, it was too late.

  
He woke up. Another dream.

  
Mustang sighed and looked out of his office’s window. It was a gloomy day, with the grey clouds draping over the sun like a large, silky coat. He turned to her workplace, part of his mind hoping, expecting her to be sitting there, doing her paperwork as efficiently as any machine. But, as most of his mind knew, she wasn’t. And she’d never be there again.

  
The Colonel slid out of his chair and stumbled drowsily over to Riza’s desk to fall into her chair with a sigh. No-one had dared to clear it. All of her belongings still had her dusky scent hanging over them. Roy bought one of the many papers up to his face and gently ran his fingers over her neat, slanted handwriting. _How did I let you go? Why couldn’t I protect you? Damnit!_

  
Mustang laid down the sheet and slid open the draw, his heart tugging when he saw what was inside. Her handgun. The particular weapon that she had mentioned on one of their weekly coffee breaks was the favourable one out of the two she carried every single day. The Colonel picked up the weapon with a trembling hand, enjoying the feel of the cold, worn steel in his palm.

  
Slowly, he drew out his own gun, placed it on the desk, and inserted Hawkeye’s into his holster. It was her pride and joy, one of the few items she held sacred and treasured deeply. It was an extension of her soul, one that would now become part of Mustang’s broken one.

  
Roy could almost hear her footsteps following his own as he walked out of the office. He held the door open but stopped in his tracks and turned around to watch it close rather loudly, without another person to shut it gently. It was a habit he’d picked up, and he’d most likely never drop it, always leaving the door open for someone who was never there.   
His Lieutenant was always there, never late to his side, forever loyal. The one person he could entrust his entire existence to. Now she was gone, Roy wasn’t even sure he could trust himself anymore. Their bond was stronger than a friendship, than relatives, than even lovers, and Roy was more than lost without her.

  
“Not a day goes by that I don’t think of you,” The Colonel slowly slid down the wall next to the door. “I hope you’ve finally found peace, my Queen.” Roy’s shaking voice echoed around the empty hallway as his head fell into his hands.

  
“Please forgive me, Riza! I’m a fool for letting you die. I’m so sorry, please…” His shouts of despair turned into sobbing as he recounted her final words.

  
 _Roy, I want you to know that we’re going to face the afterlife together. I’ll be waiting at the gates of hell, waiting to follow you in. I’ll wait for as long as it takes._ _Keep moving, sir. Don’t stop… Moving…_


End file.
